


The Holy Seed-Bearer

by CobaltCandle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Envy, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fantasy, Futanari, Half-Sibling Incest, Hung Loli, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Cock, Lolicon, Milk, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oppai Loli, Oral Sex, Penis Growth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, excessive precum, female-only world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: Every ten years, the Holy Seed-Bearer makes a pilgrimage around the world, blessing the women of the world with the Goddess' Seed, blessing them with daughters of their own. It has been ten years since the last Holy Seed-Bearer was tragically slain by monsters, and only now was a successor blessed with the Goddess' Seed. But she is much younger than the usual Seed-Bearer. Much younger and...much larger. She's late to a visit early in her pilgrimage, where her stamina will be put to the test.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	1. The Propreitress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my third piece of erotic fiction! This was inspired when I was thinking about stories with major gender differentials. I still may write a few of those - and indeed, some may end up being chapters of this story! But essentially, the premise is 'one futa, everyone else female'. The futa being a young girl with a comedically large dong, of course.
> 
> The 'half-sibling incest' tag is also mostly a technicality - the Seed-Bearer is chosen from the daughters born from the previous Seed-Bearer, meaning any sex they have is by definition half-sibling incest (or half-aunt incest for the previous generation, and so on). Basically, this planet will be inbred as fuck in a few short generations, but I guess the Goddess keeps them from going full Habsburg, or something.
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

“Did you hear?”

“No, what?”

“The Seed-Bearer is coming to our village.”

“No…! Shirley, you jest.”

“I never jest! I heard about it from Captain Isabella. She doubled patrols this evening.”

“Wow...the Seed-Bearer, here…”

The two women continued to gossip, making their way through the open-air market of their little hamlet. The Seed-Bearer was coming. A child, sired by the previous Seed-Bearer, blessed by the Goddess Herself as a human embodiment of Her blessing. It has been ten long years since the Seed-Bearer last passed through the village, the products of her last visit now just beginning to bud.

“Do you know what she looks like?”

“No...she must be young, though. Sister Berry was...you know. By monsters, many years ago.”

“Oh. I didn’t know…”

“You wouldn’t. You were a child back then.”

“ _Her_ child. She was never a part of my life, but...somehow, I feel a little melancholy knowing I’ll never get to meet my sire. Did you ever meet yours?”

“No. It’s rare, I think. The Seed-Bearer travels all around the world, after all. She wouldn’t visit the same place twice. Not for many years, at least. And considering the danger beyond the walls…”

“...I see your point.”

“Oh, but I cannot wait for the new one to arrive. There’s nothing in the world like the sensation of being seeded, and your belly growing with your daughter. And watching your children grow up together with your neighbors’ kids...oh, it warms my heart. I was your age when Sister Berry came, you know!”

“I know! It’s a little hard to believe, that an old hag like you used to be a gorgeous young lady like myself!”

“Oh, _you little bitch._ I’ll trounce your flat ass at cards tonight, mark my words!”

The older woman smacked the rump of the younger before running down the street, past the fortified portcullis. A row of guards stood there, clad in chainmail and holding their halberds nervously as a tall, dark-skinned woman paced back and forth. “What do you _mean_ she hasn’t arrived yet?”

“C-captain Isabella!” The nervous voice of a young guardswoman sputtered out past her closed helm. “W-we mean exactly that…! She...never arrived! I-I don’t know what you want us to do about— _ **hoof**_ _!_ ” The sole of Isabella’s foot pressed against the guard’ belly, knocking the wind out of her as she fell to the dirt road. “Make a search party! We cannot lose the Seed-Bearer so soon after losing the last.” She glanced over at the other nervous guards. “What are you waiting for? **Go!** ” She roared as they scrambled like roaches caught in the light. “Goddess above, why does this happen in _my_ town?” The black-haired captain rubbed her brow, grinding her heel a little harder into her insubordinate subordinate. “I suppose all we can do now is pray they arrive safely.”

* * *

“Damn it all!” The shrill voice of a ten-year-old girl echoed through the midnight air. “Luna, I _told_ you we shouldn’t have tried that shortcut! Now look how late it is? Goddess, there’s the town, _finally_ ,” The little girl rubbed her temples. She was a cute little thing – slender, but not excessively so, wearing the traditional garb of the Seed-Bearer: a short wrap around her top, made of thin, fine silk, so thin as to be nearly transparent, her hard nipples brushing against the sheer fabric, faintly visible beneath. Past her bare midriff was a long loincloth made of the same material, down to her knees, hiding her modest vulva from casual glances. Her sandals dug into the mud, following the steps of her guardian, the sorceress Luna – dark-skinned, wearing a tight black top holding her large chest up in the shape of an X, with a small thong that barely covered anything down below. She had a sack of reagents slung across her shoulders, as well. Her thick legs wobbled as her high heels sank into the mud with each unpleasant, sloppy step (“I won’t deign to walking like commoners,” she had told her earlier that day.)

“Sister Lillian, _please_ ,” Luna said, bracing herself on her magic staff as they approached the village outskirts. “These things happen. You are not the first Seed-Bearer to slip schedule, and if I have anything to say about it, you will not be the last.

Lily crossed her arms, pouting. She loved the attention – the lavish praise that villages laid upon her when Luna announced their arrival. The women stripping, begging to be the first to take the Goddess’ Seed into themselves. But this late? There wouldn’t be anyone.

“Here we are,” Luna said, sighing with relief as her mud-slick stilettos scraped against the cobblestone. “Congratulations, Sister Lily. We have finally arrived in…” She produced a small scroll, squinting down at it. “...’Town’? Surely that’s not right…” she shrugged, rapping her staff against the cobbles as is tradition. “Sisters of Town,” she began, voice booming as she dictated to an audience of one. “The Goddess has blessed you this fine evening,” Lily leaned against a fence, giving a little jerk-off motion with her hand. “It is my great pleasure to announce the arrival of Sister Lillian, the Holy Seed-Bearer, the Unending Font, the Priestess of the White River, the Bearer of the Sacred Rod, the Budding Bloom, the Envy of Stallions, the Plower of Tracts of Land, the Bringer of Bopha and the Sower of Saquon, the--”

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it, Luna. I wanna go to bed.” Lily rolled her eyes as Luna sighed, continuing for another solid minute of increasingly-ostentatious titles. “...Hallowed be Her Name, Amen. ...phew,” Luna visibly slouched, huffing a bit from reading so much. “Okay. There should be an inn around here…” the two of them wandered through the empty streets with only the wind as company, arriving at a quaint two-storey building with signage reading, naturally, ‘Town Inn’.

Luna bushed the door open, the warm inside air washing over them as they scurried inside. “Ah!” A woman in her 30’s smiled at the two travelers, hands busy washing a dirty mug. “Welcome to Town Inn. Not often we get travelers so late,” she said. “My name’s Kath. Can I get you folks anything?”

Luna smiled softly. “Just a room for now. It’s been a long day and we need our rest,” she said. “Do you take Imperial coin?” Luna rummaged through her purse and produced a handful of shiny coins.

“Luna, why aren’t you telling her I’m the— _mmph_!” Luna stepped in front of Lily, pressing her bare rump against the Seed-Bearer’s face.

“Of course, of course,” Kath said, counting the coins as Luna poured them into her open palm. “Here’s your key. Room’s up the stairs, at the end of the hall. I’ll bring breakfast up for you two tomorrow, free of charge.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, Miss Kath, we’re--”

“Nonsense! We don’t often get travelers through these parts. It’s the least I can do,” Kath put the glass with the others and turned to face Luna, hands beneath her own plentiful bosom. Luna sighed.

“Very well. If that is what you wish,” She grabbed the key, taking Lily by the hand. “Come now, child. We must rest.”

As the sound of Lily and Luna’s room shut, Kath grinned. “...the Seed-Bearer in _my_ Inn? Oh, I cannot believe this for one moment. I wonder if the rumors were true…?” She said, snuffing out the candles, locking the door, and skulking upstairs.

* * *

“Luna, come _onnn_ , I feel it coming out…!” Lily ground her thighs together as her guardian fumbled with the lock. “One moment, Sister Lily...ah, there!” she said as Lily shoved past her, stumbling into the pleasant little bedroom. It was quite nice for such a little hamlet! A large bed, well-made furniture, even a small balcony overlooking the main thoroughfare, though all those niceties were ignored by the quivering Seed-Bearer, her legs trembling as thick, sticky goo dribbled down her legs. “I can’t hold it anymore…!” she groaned, a heavy splatter of fluid staining the floor as her holy tool began to crown, sliding out of her preteen pussy. “Nnngh…!” she groaned, her nipples perking as her uncut tip slid free, pissing precum into the mixture of fluids below, her thickness growing erect as her two plump nuts popped out as well, dripping with her love and sweat. Her delicate little hands wrapped around the half-hard length, squeezing her girlcock, feeling it swelling in her palms. “Lunaaa…” Lily looked up at her guardian with wide, desperate eyes, quietly panting.

“Of course, Sister. You’re all backed up, no?” The sorceress slid down to her knees, putting her at eye-level with her little ward as her dark hands cupped Lily’s heavy balls. “You have to abstain between towns. That’s the only way someone as little as you can make enough seed for the town,” she smiled, gently squeezing the futa loli’s cum factories, giggling as a splurt of pre splattered out her uncut crown. “But…as much as I would like to help you…”

Lily shivered. “P-please…? I need to cum so bad, Luna… You don’t understand what it’s like having one of these!” She thrust her hips forward, brushing against Luna’s chest. “The pressure just grows and grows and grows, and I just get stupid and horny and just want to cum…” Thick pre dribbled out her tip, staining Luna’s dark chest with her faintly-white cocklube. The sorceress smiled, pressing her deep chest together, up and down, using her tits to lubricate her cleavage with Lily’s pre.

“You know I can’t let you do that, Sister,” she said with a sly smile. “I am your guardian, and part of that means protecting you from spiritual dangers. I cannot let you spill your seed when _these–_ ” she squeezed Lily’s balls again, eliciting an erotic _eep_ from the loli, “—are going to sire so many daughters tomorrow.”

“I think I can help you,” the doorhinges squeaked loudly as Luna jumped back, scrambling for her staff as, suddenly, the busty proprietress slowly stepped in, practically naked. Lily’s eyes grew large as she checked out Kath, wearing only stockings and a garterbelt, her heavy breasts sagging a bit above her pudgy tummy, and her hairy muff matted with dripping lust. “The only reason we were still open is I knew that the Seed-Bearer was visiting today. Though...I didn’t expect her to be such a cutie!” Kath blushed, stroking Lily’s cheek affectionately, the lust-drunk child nuzzling into her soft palm.

“...well, then,” Luna sighed, laying her staff back on the floor. “I suppose that solves that… Now, Miss Kath… I don’t suppose you understand how this works?”

“Oh, Miss Luna, _please_. I’m sure you Imperial folk are used to the delicate fingers of slaves on your pussies, but out here in Town? We’ve gotten intimately familiar with dildos…though, I have to say…” Kath’s hand ran down Lily’s front, the little girl shivering as Kath’s nails drew lines over her flat chest, her tummy, down to her foot-long breeder. “…I’ve never tried using one that was quite this…big.” She pushed Lily back, laying the loli on the bed and straddling her hips, her drooling muff grinding against Lily’s uncut crown. Kath’s hands rested on Lily’s preteen chest, her budding bosom squished between those strong adult fingers as the older woman slowly lowered herself onto her holy rod.

“Ohhh, _fuuuck…”_ Kath moaned, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as her tight pussy stretched out around Lily’s cock, her hips swaying side to side, wiggling Lily’s meat inside of her. “Hahhh...I can feel it here…” she patted the bulge in her abdomen, the faint outline of the Seed-Bearer’s member bulging through her skin. “…Kissing my womb. I’ve wanted to be a mommy for so long…” She said, slowly lifting her hips up and down, riding Lily’s underage goddess-cock.

“Feeling good, Sister?” Luna laid next to her ward, wrapping her arms around Lily’s slender waist and kissing her cheek gently. “See? It all worked out for you.” Lily turned to face the dark-skinned witch, hearts in her eyes. “Nngh…k-kiss me, Luna… I love you…” Luna smiled sweetly, cupping the ten-year-old’s soft cheek as she pressed her plump lips against Lily’s slender pair, her tongue dancing with Lily’s as Kath bounced up and down. “Muah!” Luna pulled away from the sloppy snog, spit linking their lips together for a moment afterward. “Having fun, Miss Kath?” Luna watched the woman’s heavy tits swaying back and forth, her hard, dark nipples drawing large ovals as she bounced on Lily’s cock.

“ _Yessshhh!_ ” She slurred, spittle flying from her mouth. “S-sho good…! I can feel her cock battering my womb open…!” Luna just smiled knowingly, leaning back in to Lily’s side, her hot breath caressing the Seed-Bearer’s ear. “Why are you holding back, Sister?” She nipped at Lily’s earlobe, eliciting an eep from the child.

“I-I don’t wanna hurt her…” Lily said, groaning as thick precum pumped up her shaft, coating Kath’s insides with a spurt several times larger than a normal load of semen, her belly visibly plumping with each pump. “Nnngh, fuck…! Keep cumming in me… Make me a mommy!” Kath groaned. “That’s not cum, Kath,” Luna said with a smirk. “She isn’t even hard yet.”

Lily screamed, a wail of pain and of pleasure both as her eyes rolled back, tongue lolling from her mouth as, suddenly, her cock began to grow. “What…?” Kath whispered as suddenly that footlong cock that so thoroughly filled her cunt began to swell, growing girthier, stretching her pussy out to its limits. That flaring bellend pressed against her cervix, ramming at her gates with every thrust, until, finally, her cervix gave way and she collapsed, sinking down as Lily’s breeder slid straight into her womb and against the back wall, stretching her tubby tummy out massively, the Goddess’ power surely making her more elastic. But despite all this, her babymaker getting ruined by this child, she came. She came and came and came, her pussy-walls spasming around Lily’s dick, milking it, wanting nothing more than for this horny little girl to knock her up. Each of Lily’s ruts knocked the wind from her, the ecstatic moans replaced with gasping breaths between wet slaps of the Seed-Bearer’s bloating balls against her fat ass, each nut the size of a robust watermelon.

Luna kissed Lily again, but the girl was so enraptured with her breeding that she barely kissed her back. “I knew you wouldn’t break her,” Luna moaned, her hand down the front of her pitch-black panties, fingering her soaking quim. “Goddess, I can’t wait for you to do this to me, Sister Lily.” Another kiss, Luna practically tongue-fucking Lily’s throat now. “You think it’s torture having to be all pent up like this? What’s really torture is seeing sluts like Kath here cumming themselves stupid and knowing that I will be the last!” Two fingers sliding into her dark-lipped pussy. “That you will impregnate every other woman in the world before me…because I must be your guardian for the pilgrimage.” She pulls her fingers back up, sticky with her juices, sliding them across Lily’s lips, the preteen suckling eagerly. “Cum, Sister Lily. Cum inside her. Give her a baby!” Luna moaned. “Cum and you’ll be one step closer to making me your personal cum dump!”

That was all Lily needed to hear, her churning balls pulling up toward her body, her bloated scrotum squeezing her nuts down like sponges as her two-foot Goddess-cock swelled again, her cumslit dilating as she began to shoot deep inside Kath’s belly. The proprietress wailed in ecstasy as Lily’s thick, chunky, weeks-old baby batter began to piss into her womb, her vision whiting out as her ovaries were flooded with Lily’s goopy cockslop. “ _ **AAAAHHH!!!**_ _Yessshhh!_ ” Kath gasped, her thick thighs giving out, quivering as she came and came against Lily’s cumming cock, her cum-stuffed belly looking nine months pregnant with quadruplets. And Lily was still cumming, her endless orgasm flooding her even more, each shot distending that bloated womb even more.

“Lunaaa,” Lily reached out, looking over with bleary at the dark blob to her right. “Yes, my love?” Luna grasped her hand, fingers intertwining. “Love you…” Lily smiled wide, before her head fell back and she began to snore, Kath still speared on her cumming cock. Luna just smiled sweetly. “Love you too, Sister.” Luna said softly, before getting up from the bed and looking at the panting, bloated mess that was Kath. “Okay, you. The Holy Seed-Bearer needs her rest,” Luna hooked her arms under Kath’s and tugged her up and off Lily’s cock, still spurting thick ropes of cum into the air as a thick rivulet of sperm and juices ran down Kath’s legs. “Come on, Miss Kath, work with me, here,” Luna grunted, the cockdrunk cumsleeve giggling stupidly. “Mommy...gonna be a mommy...gonna have so many little daughters…” Luna sighed, letting Kath drop onto the carpet below. “I am not going to deign to hauling your bloated ass back to your bedroom. Good _night,_ ” Luna said with a huff, drawing the blinds and snuffing the candles as she pulled the bedspread over Lily and herself, hugging the child close to her bosom. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	2. The Captain of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Lily and her guardian, Luna, get caught up in a little riot when they get caught trying to leave Kath's inn, only to get arrested by the Captain of the Guard. Will they be able to convince Isabella that they are who they say they are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my seventh piece of erotic fiction! Wait, since this is just a new chapter, does this count as a new piece? I'm going to say it counts. Lucky number seven.
> 
> After writing two HGS stories, I wanted to return to the realm of normalcy - well, normalcy by my standards, anyway, considering this is still a story about a giant-cocked little girl breeding an entire town. These Seed-Bearer chapters are very fun to write, especially since the pairing of Lily and Luna give me a lot of variety to work with.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

Wetness. The sensation of something wide, soft, and wet, lashing around inside her foreskin, squirming, scraping up and down her sensitive crown, lapping up her sweet, leaky precum, stretching her sensitive foreskin out as Sister Lily dozed. “Muhwhuh…?” she said groggily, her hands running down, slinking through the soft, silky hair of whoever was lavishing her ladydick, her long fingernails digging into their scalp, tugging them down her shaft. Sister Luna gagged, her plump, chocolate lips wrapping around her uncut tip, suckling hard on it as the groggy loli sleepily tried to deepthroat her.

“Mmph...Shishter Lily…” Luna moaned, between sloppy mouthfuls of musty girlcock. Her left hand was wrapped around the base of Lily’s thick morning wood, using it as leverage to choke down more and more of her ward’s holy dick, as her right hand was shoved down her pitch-black panties, rubbing her pedo-clit in desperate, rapid circles. Luna could just barely wrap her lips around Lily’s thickness, her teeth gently scraping across Lily’s sensitive shaft with the occasional inelegant bob. “Shishter Luna…?” Lily groaned, looking down between her budding chest at her guardian’s sloppy blowjob.

“Shush, Sister Lily,” the sorceress said, sliding off Lily’s cock with a wet pop. “I’m just… waking you up,” she said, still stroking the ten-year-old’s two-foot-long morning wood, dripping with precum and saliva. She slid her head down, between Lily’s slender legs, to stuff one of the futa’s fat nuts into her mouth, suckling on it. “Jussh… needta make shure you’re ready for today,” she grunted, swapping balls as Lily quivered, her cock splurting thick pre onto Luna’s black hair.

“L-Luna…” Lily whimpered, reaching down and pushing Luna’s face away from her nuts. “You mustn’t… I can’t spill the Goddess’ seed whenever I want… and I _do_ want,” she licked her lips, cock throbbing. “B-but… as much as I… I want to… I can’t,” she got out of bed, picking the thin, nearly-transparent veil that was her top off the floor and wrapping it around her chest, as well as her loincloth, tightening it around her waist, her fat cock lewdly jutting out the fabric. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths as he cock began to retract, shrinking back into her pussy, balls first, then shaft. “Urgh…” Her legs quivered, thick streams of girlcum splattering onto the carpet as her dick slid back inside, leaving her with her elegant, hairless preteen pussy. Luna looked on with disappointment, grinding her thick, black thighs together, her black panties hiding the lustful stains of her pussy juices. “…of course, Sister Lily. I… forgot my place, and for that I apologize,” Luna bowed her head, only for Lily to wrap her arms around her in a big embrace. “Sister Luna,” the Seed-Bearer said, looking up at her guardian’s face, between those two mountainous breasts, “You don’t need to apologize to me. I know you love me, and I love you too. More than anyone.” She hugged Luna a little tighter. “These temptations are just the trials of the Goddess. You’re stronger for having faced them, even if you feel hollow inside for now.”

Luna paused. “...you’re right, Sister Lilian. And I must say, it’s clear you’ve been reading scripture lately. You almost sounded like a true Priestess of the Goddess right there,” Luna cracked a wry smirk down at Lily.

“You think so? I’ve been thinking about it ever since the Priestess at the last town chewed me out for being less-than-holy with my language…”

Luna laughed. “Fuck her!” And a laugh in return. “I did!” Lily grasped Luna’s hand, their fingers intertwining as they opened the bedroom door and began to walk down to the bustling tavern.

* * *

“Bull _shit_ , Katherine!” A feisty redhead slammed her flagon down on the polished bar, sending a shower of sticky mead everywhere. Kath smiled, her belly still bloated from last night, having snuck away after Luna and Lily had gone to sleep. The lunch rush trickling in and seeing their favorite barkeep hosting a bulging baby belly were _not_ taking it well.

“You don’t gotta believe me,” Kath said, rubbing her cum-stuffed belly subconsciously. “But it’s true. Got a baby in me, right here,” she patted her belly.

“Pfft, yeah, right. You mean to tell us that the fuckin’ Seed-Bearer just so happened to show up super later and choose _your_ inn? You’re wearin’ a pad or something under there,” the redhead leaned over, spilling the rest of her flagon as she groped at Kath’s belly unsuccessfully. “It’d be more believable if you said that there’s a secret _second_ Seed-Bearer that just happens to live in town!”

“Keep your hands to yourself, Nora!” Kath said with a laugh. “Stick around long enough and maybe she’ll show up. She didn’t sneak out the windows, I can tell ya that much.” Right as Kath finished speaking, she heard the creaking of the upstairs door opening, and she saw fair little Lily with her dark sorceress guardian right behind. “See, Nora?” she nodded her head toward the little ten-year-old. “There she is. Sister Lillian.”

Nora went silent, her hand slowly raising up to point at the little girl. “That’…” she stuttered. “That’s… the Holy Seed-Bearer!” She bolted out of her seat, the barstool clattering to the hardwood below. “Goddess be praised! The Holy Seed-Bearer is here!”

“What?!”

“Here? Isn’t she supposed to be under protection of the guard?”

“Who gives a shit? I’m gonna get pregnant!”

“Look at my titties, Miss Seed-Bearer! They’ll be so good for your babies!”

“Fuck! I’m so wet just thinking about it! I’ve wanted a daughter for so long…!”

“Fuck me! Fuck me!”

“No, fuck you! Fuck _me!_ ”

“Get the fuck out of my way, you barren bitch! I’m gonna be the first to get fucked!”

“Fuck me stupid! Look, I shaved my cunt last night just for you!”

“Don’t you wanna feel your cock between these boobs? I practice on a toy every night!”

“Fucking… choke me out, Seed-Bearer…! Shove your fat dick down my throat and make me your cum dump!”

“Rape my ass! Rape my ass!”

“You dumb bitch! You can’t get ass-preggers!”

“Don’t care! Rape my ass!”

The crowd of thirsty women advanced on them, tripping over their clothes as they stripped, getting into drunken fights as they tore at each other’s exposed tits, tearing out handfuls of hair and leaving bleeding scratch marks as they all tussled with each other.

“Luna,” Lily looked back at her guardian, eyes pleading, _help_.

“Sister Lily,” Luna said, pulling the little priestess back behind her as the crowd of thirsty women, grasping her sorceress staff with both hands and slamming its base against the floor below, a lavender sphere of magical energy surrounding them. “Stay close. They cannot enter, but we must move quickly before the spell wears off.” She began to push forward, her stilettos digging into the floorboards as she pushed into the crowd of desperate women.

“No! Don’t leave! Look at me, Seed-Bearer!” A young woman pressed her ass against the barrier, her hairy pussy drooling like a faucet. “No, me! Look at me! Look at my titties!” A massive pair of freckled tits with fat areolae and inverted nipples squishing against the barrier. “Urgh…” Lily tried to avoid it, but with a rabid crowd of fiercely horny, naked women fighting over her, she felt her cock begin to crown.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! It’s really her…! _Nnnghhhaaah!_ …I…I just fucking came…!”

“Oh my fucking _Goddess_ , it’s so big!”

“Split me in half! Let me come with you…! I’ll be your personal whore, just, please…!”

“Lily! Don’t get distracted! Urgh…” Luna winced, stumbling as the crowd pushed back on her barrier, the shield growing smaller. “No…! My magic…! It’s failing…!” The barrier shattered, the magic recoiling back into the crystalline tip of her staff and knocking her on her knees, only to be overrun by the mob. “Lily!” She desperately reached out to her ward, only to be pushed away by the swarming pile of naked women.

“ **ALL RIGHT, YOU FUCKING BROADS,** ” a strong voice boomed out from the entryway as the double doors slammed open, a tanned woman with short, black hair stepping inside. She was clad in chainmail, wearing a tabard emblazoned with the crest of the town’s Count. The Captain of the Guard! Four more pairs of metal feet tromped in, brandishing truncheons and shields. “ **STOP RIOTING OR WE’LL MAKE YOU STOP.** ” She waited for a moment, only for the massive horny ball of sluts to continue dogpiling Luna. The captain shrugged. “Well, I tried. Bag ‘em and tag ‘em, girls,” she said, the guard jumping on the pile, slamming their batons into the crowd. “As for you,” She looked down at the prone, trampled sorceress. “Well, you’re not gonna like what we do to unannounced sorceresses,” she smirked, before bringing her boot down on Luna’s face.

* * *

“Urgh…” Luna groaned, slowly cracking her eyes open as she came to. The first thing she noticed was how dark it was… wherever she was. The second thing was the icy flagstones at her back, sticking to her sweaty skin. The third and final was the screaming pain coming from the left side of her face from the captain’s boot. “Ah, fuck…! Shit…” she whimpered, putting pressure on the bruise to try to dull the pain, for even a moment. “Ah, you’re awake. I’ll call the captain,” a rough voice said, the jailer standing outside the cold iron bars of Luna’s cell. “Don’t try any funny business, witch. I’ll be back soon,” she said, heading up and out of the dungeon.

Luna leaned against the cold cell wall, still gently rubbing her bruised face. “…owie,” she quietly whispered. How could this have happened? The guards knew that Lily and herself were due to arrive. Sure, they had shown up late, but surely they must have recognized them? Or… this was a little county out in the middle of nowhere, known mostly for its slightly-above-average agriculture. Could it be that they just didn’t know? They had to assume that whoever declared themselves the Seed-Bearer were who they said they were? That seemed more likely, Luna thought. Surely she’ll be able to clear this mess up with the captain.

“Sorceress,” the familiar voice of the captain echoed through the dungeon. She was wearing a leather vest over a wool shirt, with matching chaps and trousers. It almost looked as if she had been interrupted horseback riding, if not for the sheathed blade slung low at her hip. “I am Captain Isabella of the Town Watch. And I would like to know what brings a vile witch such as yourself to our fair village,” she said, spitting on the floor in front of Luna.

“I am not a _witch_ ,” Luna said, pulling herself onto her feet – bare, she just noticed. They took her stilettos. “I am the guardian of the Holy Seed-Bearer herself, Sister Lillian. And on the authority of the Almighty Goddess Herself, I must demand you reunite me with my precious Sister,” Luna said, mustering up just about all the authority she could manage, knowing full well that Isabella held all the cards.

Isabella paused. “The… Seed-Bearer,” she furrowed her brow. “It’s true, she was meant to arrive yesterday afternoon. But she never did. Further,” Isabella said, “We were not told of a guardian. And even if we were, I doubt that she would have been a _witch_ like yourself.”

“We… got lost,” Luna said, her timbre giving the impression of facetiousness despite telling the truth. “I thought I knew a shortcut through the woods, and, well… it did not turn out that way. We arrived in town late last night, and a local innkeeper let us a room. Her name was… Kath, I believe?”

Isabella slowly nodded. “She owned the tavern and inn that we broke up the riot in, yes. She was also… she _appeared to be_ with child,” Luna could practically hear the gears churning in the captain’s head. “But! It could have been a trick of vile magic. Or even a simple act of deviancy. Young ladies such as herself are known to pump fluids into their wombs to give the appearance of motherhood, if only for a day. To be frank, that seems more likely than you and the child being the Holy Goddess’ sacred candidates, witch.”

Luna groaned, her fingers curling into fists. “Goddess damn you, then! I chose to be Lillian’s guardian out of obligation and adoration, knowing full well that people like _yourself_ would not understand what I have devoted my life to. If you do not believe me, then fetch the town’s Priestess. Or ask Sister Lillian yourself, if you must! She can prove her identity as the Seed-Bearer beyond a shadow of a doubt,” Luna said, standing in front of Isabella, the cold iron bars separating the two.

“That’s what I intend to do as soon as I’m done with you, witch,” Isabella said. “But even if she is, who is to say that you didn’t just put her under some sort of magical thrall? Your guilt is obvious, sorceress. If it were up to me--”

“Luna?” Lily’s faint voice echoed down the stairs of the dungeon, the quiet pitter-patter of her bare feet traipsing down the stairs. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” She said, blushing. She was completely nude, her half-hard Goddess-cock dangling past her knees, visibly shining with moistness. Gooey cum drooled out of her exposed crown, leaving a trail of white behind her.

“How did you escape?!” Isabella shouted, taken aback. “I had three guards watching over you! For your protection!”

“Oh, that was quite easy, Miss Captain,” Lily reached down with both hands, hefting her thick third leg up. “Every town we’ve been to so far has been baby-crazy… but this morning, back in the inn, I realized that the people here are _even crazier_. So, I did what the Goddess would have me do,” she said, giggling.

“You… raped them?!” Isabella gasped. “What?! No! The Goddess would strike me down where I stand. I just… gave them a show, and then took them for a ride,” she smiled a little bashfully, swaying her hips from side to side, the bobbing, throbbing tip of her underage fuckmeat drawing little figure-eights in the air.

“Sister Lily, please tell the captain to let me free,” Luna said. “This has been one big understanding, I’m sure we can all agree on that--”

“No!” Isabella roared. “Absolutely not! Sister, you have been enchanted with this witch’s vile magic. She is manipulating you!”

“Miss Captain, please do not talk about my love like that,” Lily said, Luna’s heart soaring. “She is my precious companion and guardian and I will not have you besmirch her good name. Now,” Lily stepped forward, her cock bobbing up and down, flinging strands of precum everywhere. “I think it’s your turn to become a mother, Miss Captain,” she said.

Isabella glanced down at Lily’s giant ten-year-old breeder and couldn’t help but lick her lips. “I mean…w-wait, no!” she drew her sword, pointing its gleaming tip at the nude ten-year-old futanari. “T-this is some kind of trick! So the witch can enchant me as well!” Isabella slowly backed away from Lily as she stepped forward, hands up and palms out, trying to calm the adult down. “Miss Captain, please be reasonable…” Lily said. “We’re not villains! I am the Goddess’ sacred priestess and Luna is my devoted protector!”

Isabella froze as she backed into the gate to Luna’s cell. “Not one step further! I’m warning you!” she shouted, jabbing the sword at Lily. Luna glanced over Isabella’s shoulder, locking eyes with her ward, who gave her a short nod in return as Luna reached through the bars of her cell and hooked her arms beneath Isabella’s, restraining her.

“Wh-- you _**knave!**_ ” Isabella shouted, her short sword clattering onto the flagstones below as her grip slipped. “I knew it! I knew you couldn’t have seduced my guards without trickery!”

“No trickery, Miss Captain,” Lily said, her delicate little fingers slipping into Isabella’s waistband, tugging her chaps and pants down in one motion, exposing her trimmed pussy, eagerly drooling love into her panties. “See? Your pussy wanted it as soon as you saw me,” she giggled, running her fingertip up Isabella’s left labium, and down the right, drawing slow ovals around her dripping slit. Her arms relaxed, letting Luna loosen her grip, sliding her hands over Isabella’s abdomen, unbuttoning her vest and hiking up her shirt to expose her tanned, washboard abs and small, pert bosom, each little boob capped with a hard, brown nipple that Luna’s dexterous digits were quick to clamp down on. “Ah! You… you witch, touching me… _there…_ ” Isabella bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans as Luna gently tugged at her sensitive nubs while the little futa girl teased her babymaker.

“See? We’re not here to make an enemy of you, Miss Captain,” Lily smiled, her little circles tightening until her fingertip was orbiting Isabella’s clit. “I just want to give you what the Goddess Herself has ordained… a daughter,” she said, her free hand slowly stroking her massive, two-foot girlcock, each stroke rolling back her thick foreskin almost all the way to expose her drooling, throbbing crown. Isabella’s eyes were locked on that massive cock – only the second she had ever seen, since the previous Seed-Bearer came, ten years prior, when she was just a young, fresh guard. “Can you… guarantee it?” Isabella said, blushing. “Your predecessor… last time, it… didn’t take. I never got pregnant,” she quietly said, shivering. “I want you to guarantee that this time… I’ll have a daughter of my own.”

“…” Lily opened her mouth, but nothing came out. “…I can’t promise that, Miss Captain--”

“Isabella. Please. Call me Isabella.”

“…Captain Isabella. I can’t promise that. The Goddess works in mysterious ways. She must have blessed you in other ways – her gifts do not always take the form of a child. Isn’t that right, Captain?”

Isabella hesitated. “... _Captain_.” Her lips curled into a wry little smile. “…I was the only new recruit who did not get pregnant, and… to keep my mind off things, I devoted myself to my work. I practiced my swordplay, tactics, training… and I rose through the ranks quickly. I’m the youngest Captain of the Guard in Town history,” she said, giggling a little girlishly.

Lily grinned. “You see? And the Goddess must have conspired to put us here with you… because this time it’ll take,” she winked. “Now… are you ready, Miss Captain Isabella?”

The tanned captain slowly nodded, her heart pounding. “Very good! Then… Luna?” she nodded toward her ward, who had snuck the cell keys out of Isabella’s floor-trousers in the middle of their little tête-à-tête and unlocked the cell door, pulling it inward and letting Isabella fall on her ass, Luna straddling her face as moist drops of arousal slowly dripped from the sorceress’ tiny black panties, splattering against her face.

“There’s one last thing before I breed you, Miss Captain Isabella,” Lily giggled, getting down on her knees and spreading Isabella’s fit thighs wide, the captain’s hips bucking up slightly, desperate to rut. Luna lowered her hips down, tugging her panties aside to give the captain an eyeful of her cunt, flashes of pink visible between her dark-skinned pussy lips. “ _No one_ talks to Luna that way,” she said, pressing her cock into Isabella’s vagina, the captain’s mouth opening for a gasp only to be silenced as Luna pressed her weight down on Isabella’s face, muffling the captain with her cunt. Isabella’s hands darted up, sinking into Luna’s thick thighs, trying desperately to lift the curvy sorceress off her face, to no avail.

“Mm, no, you don’t, bitch,” Luna hissed, grinding her hips harder down against Isabella’s face, smearing her gooey grool across the captain’s lips. “You humiliated myself and my ward. This is the least you can do. Now… _lick_ ,” Luna ordered, bracing herself against Isabella’s itty bitty titties, tugging at her nipples and feeling the uppity captain’s moaning reverberating through her horny puss. Lily pressed in her slender hips, her uncut cocktip spreading Isabella’s aching quim wide, her pussy gripping tight against the thick invader. “Mmmphhhuuck...yor pho mush bigger phan phe waph…” Isabella moaned into Luna’s cunt. Deeper and deeper Lily slid, burying her meat all the way inside the captain’s pussy. It was clear that Isabella did not make much time to play with her pussy, her muscles rippling with a vice grip against Lily’s Goddess-cock like a virgin’s hole. Deeper and deeper, Sister Lily suppressed moans and the urge to desperately fuck the captain right then and there. She _had_ to fuck her deep. All the way. She wasn’t going to give Isabella just _one_ daughter. She was gonna try to give her as many as she could. Her crown met resistance; the captain’s last line of defense, the gate to her castle – her cervix. Slowly, Lily pulled out, the foot of dick buried inside Isabella’s pussy slowly inching away – only for the little loli to slam back in, the tanned girl gasping up against Luna’s loins as Lily struck her womb’s entrance.

“Ahh!” Luna moaned, hiking up her top to let her pendulous, cocoa-colored mounds bounce free, her tits bouncing up and down as she rode Isabella’s face. “K-keep doing that, Sister Lily…” Luna cupped a tit and brought it up to her mouth, lapping at her own dark nipple. “Mmmph… fuck… Keep licking me, bitch… Don’t you fucking dare cum before me!” Isabella’s response was muffled against Luna’s muff, and Luna generously decided to interpret the combination of grunts and groans as affirmation. All the while the little hung ten-year-old kept slowly pulling back and slamming back in, impacting her cervix, getting a little deeper every time as she slowly forced her fuckmeat into Isabella’s fertile womb one slam at a time.

Isabella was seeing stars, her vision flashing white with each thrust into her neglected babymaker and flashing black as Luna’s plump asscheeks slapped down on her face, grinding against her eyes. Her tongue lashed against Luna’s lips, digging deep into her pussy, drinking deep of Luna’s sweet flavor, her cheeks dripping with Luna’s sticky love. Her hands were kneading Luna’s ass, squeezing and savoring the feeling of Luna’s rump between her fingers, bouncing up and down, swaying left and right. She felt Lily’s tiny hands dig into her hips, the little girl’s flat chest grinding against her washboard abs with every thrust inward, each thrust bringing her closer and closer to climax. Until, of course, Lily’s last thrust stretched her womb’s gatekeeper wide open and she slid forward, all two feet of virile blade sheathed inside of Isabella’s fertile scabbard. It was too much for the captain to handle as she came, squirting all over Lily’s cock as Luna’s lonely pussy dripped juices into her open mouth.

“Nnngh,” Luna grumbled, pressing her weight down hard onto Isabella’s face. “I told you… not to cum before me!” she said, half angry, half disappointed. Slowly, she picked up her hips from the captain’s face, letting the cumming captain gasp for air. “You bitch,” she said, spitting onto Isabella’s chest. “I have you one order and you failed me. You must be punished, bitch,” she said with a little chuckle, shuffling herself a few inches closer to Lily and spreading her cheeks. “Eat my ass, bitch. I want to feel your tongue deep inside my asshole,” she said, lowering her hips back down and pressing her tight pucker against Isabella’s protesting lips. Lily’s face was beet-red. “I… didn’t know you were into that kind of thing, Luna,” Sister Lily shyly blushed, only to get Luna blushing in return. “It’s… don’t tell anyone, Sister,” she groaned, one hand bracing herself against the floor while the other rubbed her clit, slowly edging closer to the orgasm that Isabella had robbed from her as the captain obediently tonguefucked Luna’s tight rear.

“Wait… Luna. Please, let me,” Lily said, laying across Isabella’s torso and hooking her arms beneath Luna’s thighs as she pulled her face into her guardian’s dripping pussy. “Lily!” Luna gasped, her hand weakly trying to push the Seed-Bearer’s face away from her slit. “Please, don’t worry about me, just focus on your sacred duty… _ohhh, Goddess…_ ” Luna couldn’t help but moan as little Lily wrapped her lips around Luna’s clit, suckling on it like a hard candy.

“I will not,” Lily said matter-of-factly. “I can breed Miss Captain and pleasure my love at the same time,” she said, burying her face between Luna’s legs again to hide her blushing embarrassment, her soft preteen lips brushing against Luna’s lower pair, the sorceress’ pussy itself tender but just a little rougher than Lily’s own skin. Slow laps, up and down Luna’s slit as Lily slowly started to eat her out, the experience of pleasuring a woman like this foreign to her, with only her own experiences playing with her own pussy to guide her. Her tongue slid between Luna’s plump pussy lips, brushing up against her clit and down, into her tight vagina, bobbing in and out in time with her short, sharp thrusts into Isabella’s womb. The moaning coming from her guardian, her friend, her _lover_ sent chills through her body as Luna’s fingers ran through Lily’s silky, long hair, guiding Lily’s inexperienced mouth across her pussy. Isabella, too, was trying her best, her tongue buried deep in Luna’s anus, stretching her asshole out over and over again with every thrust of her tongue. A little girl, a curvy sorceress, and a fit captain, all moaning like sluts in heat in the middle of a dank, dark dungeon.

“Miss Captain… L-Luna…” Lily gasped, pulling away from Luna’s cunt, her face covered in Luna’s juices. “I’m… I’m going to cum…” she moaned, Luna pulling her face back into her cunt. “Me too, my love…” Luna moaned, bouncing harder on Isabella’s face, tits bouncing wildly as her underage ward ate out her dripping quim. The captain was already cumming, her pussy throbbing and desperately milking Lily’s cock, thrusting her hips hard against Lily’s own humps, her pert ass bruising as Lily’s heavy ballsack walloped them, over and over and over again.

“Ohhh… don’t stop, Lily… don’t stop…! I’m… I’m going to… m-my pussy… I’m… I’m cumming…! Lily…! I love you!” Luna gasped, her tongue lolling from her mouth, eyes rolling back in their sockets as orgasm washed over her, squirting her sticky, clear femcum all over Lily’s pale face, her ass so tight it threatened to make Isabella tongueless. Lily held her lover close, obediently lapping up every last drop of the older woman’s delicious juices as the pressure growing in her loins finally bubbled over and she came, shuddering hard as the sensation of her hot, virile semen slowly slid up her cumvein, exploding inside Isabella’s womb, one thick load after another flooding the captain’s babymaker.

“ **Mmmmphhh! Nnnghhhhmmphh!** ” Isabella thrashed, silenced by Luna’s ass and in the throes of the hardest orgasm she’s had in her life, cumming her brains out as her muscular belly began to bloat, each new load of Lily’s sperm bulging that baby belly outward just a little further. This girl… _Lily…_ She was so, so much better than the last Seed-Bearer. Her predecessor… Sister Berry… was _smaller_. _Less voluminous_. Less… _enthusiastic_. But as Isabella’s swelling, cumstuffed tum grew to such a size that it pushed Lily’s face away from Luna’s creaming cunt, she _knew_ that she was pregnant this time. She _must_ be.

Slowly, carefully, Lily began to pull her cock out, some sperm still shooting into Isabella’s thoroughly plastered pussy. She felt Isabella’s cervix close tight, locking her precious seed inside as she inched out of the captain’s still-cumming cunny. “Mmmph…” Lily quietly moaned, her throbbing cocktip popping out of Isabella’s pussy with a wet pop, the last few creamy loads splattering against her bare, bulging belly, a few strings of pure white on the captain’s tanned, brown skin. She slowly got to her feet, cock still half-hard as she stumbled over Isabella to hug Luna tight, feeling her guardian’s warm breasts press against her flat chest, her softening cock prodding against Luna’s chubby tummy. “Luna… I’m sorry this happened to you,” Lily whispered, leaning against Luna’s shoulder. “Shh,” Luna cooed. “Think nothing of it. Everything ended up alright, did it not?” she gently guided Lily’s face to hers, as they began to kiss, Luna tasting her own flavor on Lily’s petite tongue. “Mmph…” Lily moaned softly, eyelids fluttering as she felt her knees going weak, Luna’s kiss turning her into putty. Until…

“…ow! What?!” Luna looked down to see Isabella slapping her thigh hard, tapping out as her tongue was still buried in her ass. “Oh! Goddess above, I had almost forgotten,” she said, slowly lifting herself up and off of Isabella’s face, who went into a coughing fit, gasping for air. “Urgh…” she grumbled. “…you could have gotten off me earlier, you know…”

“Consider us even, then, Captain Isabella,” Luna said, looking down at the prone captain with a cheeky grin. “And perhaps next time you won’t question the authority of the Holy Seed-Bearer and her guardian sorceress.” Isabella could only roll her eyes, before looking down and gently rubbing her gravid belly. “…I’m gonna be a mommy,” she quietly whispered, so quiet that no one could hear her, gently rubbing her belly with pride.

Sister Lily stretched, arching her back and thrusting her chest and dick forward. “Mmm! That was fun, but I’m exhausted. Come, Luna,” she said, holding a hand out for her confidant and love. “Help me find my clothes – they stripped me naked when they restrained me upstairs.”

“...wait,” Luna said, an eyebrow raised. “They _tied you up_?!” Lily shrugged. “Yeah? That’s why it took me so long to come find you. I had to wiggle out of the ropes after I bred the third guard.”

Luna was dumbstruck. “…you are a remarkable little girl, Sister Lillian,” she said, taking Lily’s hand, who squeezed it tight.

“And you are a remarkable guardian and love, Sister Luna. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”


	3. The Milkmaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Luna get a special request from the Shepherd of Town, a Church leader responsible for producing sacred milk, to see if a good dicking doesn't help get the milk flowing once again for their Flock: two stacked girls, themselves Blessed Milkmaids of the Goddess, named Brie and Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fourteenth piece of erotic fiction! It's the moment you've all been waiting for: another Seed-Bearer chapter! These are always a delight to write, and this one was no exception, although it started off a bit rough.
> 
> I added basically all my favorite things into this chapter: oppai lolis, titfucks and plenty of them, threesomes, and lots and lots of cum and milk. A decadent, creamy delight, and you don't even need to share if you don't want to. I'm certainly not going to!
> 
> I have plans for at minimum two more chapters, but I don't foresee this series ending anytime soon! But next time: you can look forward to the Seed-Bearer squaring off against the horrible Anti-Seed-Bearer for dominion of the world. Next time, on Seed-Bearer Z.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

Sister Lillian, the Holy Seed-Bearer, wasn’t usually the first one up in the morning. Despite her heady title and her holy burden, she was still a ten-year-old girl. She enjoyed the finer things in life: gorging herself on sweets and feeling like total shit afterward; staying up late and sleeping in until the late afternoon; spending hours in front of the mirror, doing and re-doing her hair, and makeup, and worrying when her bust was finally going to come in. Waking up early was a thing that _grown-ups_ did, because they were stodgy, boring people, and Lily wanted to avoid being stodgy and boring for as long as humanly possible.

And yet, here she was, awake at the crack of dawn, laying atop her snoring compatriot, the dark-skinned Luna, her head buried in the sorceress’ deep cleavage. “Mmph…” Lily yawned, stretching her arms conspicuously over her head and letting them rest on Luna’s chestpillows. Splaying her fingers wide, she pushed herself up, feeling Luna’s supple titflesh squeezing between her slender, pale digits and her dark nipples brushing against Lily’s palms. “Luna?” Lily whispered, garnering only a snore in response. Her fingers dug a little deeper, her fingernails cutting into Luna’s breasts as she began to play with her guardian’s funbags. Lily quietly hummed to herself, squeezing and squishing those boobs, up and down, side to side, marveling at how perfectly smooth Luna’s skin was, each brush of her tiny fingertips like stroking the finest silk in all the realm. She couldn’t help but look down, at her own naked body, puffing out her cheeks as she laid eyes on her perfectly flat washboard of a chest. “…not fair,” she pouted, adjusting her grip to the side a little bit and exposing Luna’s hard nipple, the boob-crazy priestess leaning in and popping Luna’s dark brown nub into her mouth.

“Mmh?” The sorceress stirred, slowly blinking as her eyes adjusted to the early-morning sunlight in the tavern’s bedroom. She lazily reached up and laid her hand on the back of Lily’s head, gently stroking her ward’s long blonde hair. “Mmm… that’s a good girl,” she quietly said, cooing down at Lily, whose hands were kneading Luna’s tit, as if trying to coax the dark sorceress’ chest into producing. Her young lips eagerly sucked, soft tongue gently lapping at that nipple, the feelings she felt were both arousing and maternal. Luna was content to simply lay there in bed for a while longer, stroking the hair and back of the little pale girl suckling from her.

With a quiet moan into Luna’s tit, Lily pulled away, her lips wet with spittle. “…it’s not fair, you know, Luna,” Lily said. “Your boobs are so much better than mine…” Luna rolled her eyes. This would not be the first time that Lily’s neuroses over her bust size had shown themselves. “Now, now, little Lily,” Luna cooed, wrapping her arms around Lily’s back pulling the girl face-to-face with her. “My bosom isn’t _better_. Just as the Goddess Herself made the most mighty mountains, did she not also make the most perfect plains?”

Lily pouted, burying her face in Luna’s neck. “I guess. I just wish they were bigger, like yours.” Luna’s arms squeezed her in a little hug. “You still have much growing to do, Sister Lily,” Luna said, her face against Luna’s scalp. “And aside from that, one can hope that your bust size will increase, too.”

“Luna!” Lily said in a teasing, half-scandalized sort of way, bracing herself on Luna’s shoulders and pushing herself up to press her forehead against Luna’s. “It’s much too early for my dearest love to say such mean things about me.” She giggled, feeling at least a little better about herself. Luna smile back, and pecked Lily’s lips, holding Lily tight as she sat up and pulled themselves off of the bed.

“As much as I would adore laying in bed with my love, we must fulfill your sacred duty, Sister Lillian,” Luna said, stretching herself as she stood up, her massive mammaries jutting forward and jiggling as she shuddered. Luna grabbed her clothes, cleaned and folded nicely into tiny pile by Kath, the tavern’s proprietress the night before, along with a small handwritten note written in Kath’s sloppy handwriting. Luna unfolded the note and read it over as she pulled her outfit on: the two bands of fabric crossing her chest in the shape of an X, and the micro-thong she wore that barely covered her loins. It didn’t take long for Lily to get dressed either, a sheer, white veil draped around her chest, and a long loincloth of the same semi-transparent fabric dangling down her front, held in place by a thin golden string tied around her slender hips.

“It appears,” Luna said, folding the note into fourths and stuffing it into her bag of reagents, “That we have a special request.” She grabbed her staff with one hand, offering the other to her ward as they left the room, heading down toward the tavern floor. “A local Shepherd by the name of Colby has asked that her Flock jump the queue.”

“Her… flock,” Lily said flatly. “As in her sheep? I don’t think the Goddess condones such a thing…”

“Not exactly,” Luna said, opening the door to the tavern floor only to see a contingent of town watch standing at the ready, each of them still sporting a mighty baby bump from the gallons of cum that Lily had pumped into them just the night prior. Their metal-toed boots stomped on the floor as the pair left, surrounding Lily and Luna as they entered the streets, the villagers crowding around in rapt attention, begging to be bred and flashing their bodies. The crowd wasn’t nearly as wild as yesterday, but the novelty of the Holy Seed-Bearer being in town still had not quite worn off just yet.

“While you are the Seed-Bearer, and a priestess, there is much you still have to learn about the Goddess Herself, and how we may devote ourselves to Her,” Luna said. “Just as you and I are devoted to the Goddess’ Holy Seed, there are those who are devoted to other aspects. The Shepherd’s Flock shows their devotion in tithes of white. The Seed-Bearer gives life, and the Flock sustains it.” The raucous crowd following them soon fell into the distance as they passed out the town gates, into the countryside. “In times of scarcity, the Goddess provides through her Flock. And all She asks of us – of _you_ – is to bless them such that their bounty may grow even more generous as life grows within.”

Lily’s eyes were glazed over. She didn’t follow. “So the Flock are… also priestesses of the Goddess?”

Luna nodded. “Of a sort. You shall see.” Eight pairs of feet stomped through the wet grass, the dewy blades running between Lily’s toes. In the distance was a large farm, with a pasture fenced off with what looked like two naked girls playing and rolling around inside. “Those two,” Luna gestured toward the two girls, who were watching the escort closely as it came by, “are this town’s Flock.” The guards stopped just in front of the farmhouse, parting to make a passage for Luna and Lily. The building as a bit of a rough and tumble thing, clearly built by amateur hands, but that itself gave it a sort of rustic quality. It had a spacious porch with a handmade rocking chair with a well-leafed copy of the Goddess’ holy text sitting on the seat, and at the corner hung a brass bell, with a long, fraying length of twine dangling downward, attached to its clapper. The doorway inward was wide open, and leaning against the frame was a rough-looking woman with dirty blonde hair, an ear of dried-out wheat idly hanging past her lips. She wore a pair of indigo overalls, though ‘wearing’ was perhaps an overstatement, as the straps were hanging down the side, leaving the woman totally topless. Her breasts were massive and perky, speckled with dark freckles, but most notably of all, her massive, pink nipples were dripping thick drops of milk, despite her being obviously without child.

“Shepherd Colby,” Luna bowed low to the farmer-looking woman, getting only a curt upward nod in return. “Your message reached us well. I am Sister Luna, and my companion is the Holy Seed-Bearer, the Sower of Wild Oats, the Bell Whose Ringing Begets Rejoicing, the–”

“All right, all right, cram it, Chocolate,” Colby said, gnawing on her wheat stalk. Her voice had a certain… _twang_ to it, an affect that Lily had never heard in her life. “That’s Cream, I gotcha. No need t’dispense with th’formalities n’ all. I’m Colby, and this here’s my ranch. I’ve been th’ Shepherd of Town for right well as long as I can remember, an’ Cream’s predecessor here blessed me with a darn righteous flock.” She turned to look toward the pasture, grabbing the twine connected to the bell, and rapidly shook it, the ring of the bell carrying for what felt like miles. It took the girls no time at all to start running toward the farmhouse, the one in front eagerly vaulting over the wooden fence while the other more politely passed through the open gate. Lily blushed as she checked them out – they were girls her age, a rarity considering Sister Berry was not especially prolific before her untimely passing. Twins, even – it was easy to tell, considering they were practically identical, looking much like their mother: slender brown bodies, darkly tanned from the relentless sun, with medium-length light brown hair, their quasi-bob cuts clearly done with an amateur’s skills, the only difference being that the first arrival had a white ribbon tied in her hair, and in the other’s, a blue.

But, of course, these were not the features that Sister Lily was focused on. Instead, her eyes were locked on the massive mammaries jutting from their chests. They were incredible! The ideal tits, as far as Lily was concerned, anyway. Perfectly round and perky things, each capped with massive, pink nipples, much larger than any Lily had seen before, even Colby’s own milky pair. They seemed to have a mind of their own, ripples of titflesh jiggling across their fat chests with every little motion they made, tits slapping against tits like a Newton’s Cradle made of boob. Their size, too, was astounding. They weren’t the largest breasts Lily had ever seen in her life – that honor still belonged her her guardian and love, Luna – but the sheer size relative to the rest of their naked little bodies was astonishing, each individual boob much bigger than their heads, and jutting out so far it was a miracle they didn’t fall over when they started walking. There was only one thing missing, one thing conspicuously absent: they were dry. Despite their massive milkers, their nipples weren’t dripping a single drop of luscious loli lactation. Lily blushed deeply, and didn’t even notice as her hands slid up, beneath her veil to slowly massage her flat chest, as if touching her own boobs in the presence of these stacked sisters would allow her to grow as busty as they were.

“These here’re my gals, my Flock, the Blessed Milkmaids of Town: Brie an’ Blue.” The excitable one with the white ribbon smiled wide and waved with almost too much enthusiasm, her Cheshire grin conspicuously missing more than a few teeth. “I’m Brie! It’s nice to meetcha!” she said happily. Her sister, the more proper lady with the blue ribbon, cupped her hands together in her lap and leaned forward in a little bow, her forearms squishing her tits together tight, showing off her deep, deep preteen cleavage. “And my name is Blue. It’s so nice to finally meet the Holy Seed-Bearer herself,” she said, her quiet voice quite the contrast to Brie’s sharpness. Lily shuddered, feeling her own arousal growing, her holy blessing beginning to crest out of her smooth, puffy pussy. “It’s out here on our lonely ol’ ranch that we make the food for the good folks livin’ in Town proper-like. Milk, n’ cheese, n’ all that good stuff.”

“Except,” Luna interrupted, “You’ve been having trouble producing. That’s what the note said, at least.” Colby nodded. “’struth. The girls haven’t had a good milkin’ in ages, and I’ve had to pitch in to make due, an’ lemme tell you, it’s been a long time since I’ve been one o’ the Goddess’ Blessed Milkmaids. I’m just a Shepherd now for my gals, both lucky enough to be blessed by Her.” She wrapped her arms around Brie and Blue, pulling them close and ruffling their hair. “But even the Goddess’ holy blessin’ can’t last forever. Town’s been makin’ due, but I’ll be the first to tell you that the ladies would love t’get some milk back in their diet. And that got me thinkin’: what’d be a better way to get the white water flowin’ again than gettin’ my darling daughters here a good dickin’?”

Brie and Blue’s faces blushed, Brie awkwardly giggling while Blue appeared to be turning more red than anything else. Their gazes wandered down, between Lily’s legs, as a flow of squirt suddenly splattered against the coarse wood of the patio as Lily’s third leg popped free of its feminine confines, arcing up with intense power. “Wow,” Luna said with a whistle, clearly impressed by Lily’s sudden arousal. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so turned on in your life, Sister.”

“S-shut _uppp_ ,” Lily said, her body shuddering. Her legs quivered, barely able to keep herself upright as she eyefucked Brie and Blue, imagining how _good_ it must feel to touch their chest, twist their nipples, stuff them full and drink her fill. Thick precum was already bubbling out her tip like a geyser about to erupt, her slender, ten-year-old hips bucking forward, fucking the air in front of her, her cock swinging back and forth hypnotically. Her fingers tugged her chest rhythmically, alternating in and out, tweaking her sensitive little flat tits while wishing she was as stacked as the Milkmaids. Blue’s eyes were locked on Lily’s uncut crown, covering her face with her hands and peeking down at it through her splayed fingers, while Brie shamelessly slid a hand between her thighs and lazily stroked her bare, hairless cunny. The two lewd feet of lolicock ached and throbbed, dripping with her sweat and rivers of pre dribbling down her shaft.

“Heh, young love,” Colby said, a wry little smirk on her face as she pushed Brie and Blue forward, the two oppai lolis stumbling toward the lust-drunk futanari, their frontloaded weight making them nearly stumble on top of Lily. “Chocolate, how’s about you and I get better acquainted while Cream meets the gals? ‘sbeen years since I’ve been to the Capital, I wanna know how it’s been,” Colby took Luna’s hand and guided her in. “I reckon I can put something warm on for ya. You like your tea with milk?” she asked, her voice muffling as she closed the door, leaving Lily and the Milkmaids alone.

“Ah…” Blue quietly broke the silence with her soft voice, her face so, so close to Lily’s tip, each shallow breath blowing waves of heat across the futanari’s sensitive tip. “I’m sorry, Miss Seed-Bearer… Mother told Brie and myself that you would be able to help us make milk again?” She never once looked up at Lily’s face, her eyes still locked on the massive girlcock – not that Lily noticed, all her attention focused on eyefucking their massive preteen titties.

“Sis, c’mon!” Brie said, boldly pushing her nakedness against Lily’s side. The sensation of Brie’s plush breasts sent Lily over the moon, Brie’s skin so smooth and soft, her tits squishing so pleasantly against Lily’s bod, Brie’s hard nipples gently scraping against her skinny self. “…nngh,” Lily groaned, as her cock visibly swelled from base to tip, a fat load of clear, sticky precum erupting from her cumslit and plastering against the wood paneling of the homestead.

“Whoa!” Brie said with a gasp, then a laugh. “Do it again, do it again!” She jumped up and down, her sweaty cleavage sliding up and down, more or less titfucking Lily’s arm. Blue turned toward the splatter and leaned in toward it, presenting her hindquarters to the horny futa while her heavy tits dangled down. With a single quick motion, she scooped up a generous portion of sacred precum and stuffed it in her mouth, her eyes lighting up like fireworks. “It’s good!” she said, pressing her own body against Lily’s other side, sandwiching the girl between two perfect pairs of ten-year-old tits, the plush pressure of the perky pairs sending Lily’s breast envy through the roof along with her arousal, her body tensing up as she came, thick loads blasting out her shaft and into the air, her audience gaspnig and cheering at the sight as pleasure wracked her young body. Her knees could no longer hold up her own weight as she stumbled backward, tripping over the patio steps as her body slammed against the grass, her own cock looming over her, dribbling her nut. Except this wasn’t cum, despite it’s volume, and the orgasmic ecstasy it brought her. It was pre. It felt like she had ejaculated gallons, the entire contents of her balls, only for it to be a fat load of precum.

“Wow…!” Blue cooed, sliding down to her knees as she looked closer and closer at Lily’s cock. “It smells… different. It makes me dizzy… and feel funny. Down there.” Her eyes darted down, between her thighs. “Mother said… that the Seed-Bearer puts her thing inside a girl’s hole, and then they make a baby inside…” Her small hands reached out, and right as her fingertips brushed against Lily’s shaft, it throbbed again, and her vision went white as another orgasmic ejaculation of pre exploded out of her, splattering against their naked bodies. One massive shot had smacked directly atop Blue’s tits, and she eagerly cupped her tits, hiked them upward, and started to slobber all over her milkers, drool mixing with her pre, diluting the thick goo just enough for it to start to dribble down her breasts, giving them a shine of spit and sticky cocksnot.

“So… what you’re saying is that if we put her stuff inside, we’ll grow big with a baby?” Brie said slowly. One could practically hear her two brain cells rubbing together. “So that means…” Brie knelt down next to Lily’s two-foot monster cock, and quickly wrapped her chest around the shaft, the velvet touch of her boobs against Lily’s sensitive cock enough to make her spurt again, Brie barely able to keep Lily’s cock in place as her hands dug into her tits, wrapping around Lily’s length entirely. Slowly, she began to bob her body up and down, her hands tightening their grip on her tits as Lily’s hips bucked upwards, the seed-bearer beginning to fuck Brie’s chestpussy. “Hey!” Blue flung herself against Brie, sandwiching that massive pillar of holy fuckmeat between their tender titties. “That’s not fair! I want to get milky again too!” She batted at Brie, who slapped her back, the two girls getting into a catfight over Lily’s dick, all the while fat geyserloads of thick, sticky pre rained down on them, lubricating their bare bodies with her love, egged on by their roughhousing stirring her cock all sorts of directions.

“S-stoppp,” Lily managed to pant, looking down at the two oppai lolis, who paused their bickering for a moment. “If you…” Lily licked her lips, her throat dry as a desert in the midday heat. “If you make me cum… if you stroke my cock… it’ll make you milky again…” she groaned, her head collapsing back onto the grass. It wasn’t entirely a lie. If their endowments were like her own – gift of the Goddess Herself – it would make sense that maybe another priestess’ own blessing would jumpstart their own into returning. “With… with your boobies,” Lily added. “It… it has to be with your boobies, together, or it won’t work…” she said with a loud groan, a watery load of precum dribbling out her tip, running down her cumvein and pooling in the deep divot between her base and her balls.

Brie and Blue paused, looking at each other for a moment, before quickly nodding, cupping their tits and wrapping those fat melons around Lily’s Goddess-cock: Brie’s tits near the top, teasing Lily’s uncut crown, and Blue’s boobs near the base, frothing up all that luscious precum dribbling down. They nearly covered the entire length of Lily’s shaft, and slowly, they began to move, up and down, two delectable titpussies worshiping her sacred length. With each reciprocating stroke up, their breasts met with a wet slap that echoed throughout the farm, sending a hot splash of precum and titsweat onto Lily’s face. Slowly, they began to move, rotating around her shaft just a fraction of an inch at a time, until Brie was standing between Lily’s legs, and Blue straddling her chest. The Seed-Bearer looked down, between Brie’s legs to gawk at her hairless pussy, drooling long, sticky strands of virgin love down onto her slender belly. Lily reached out and grabbed those round cheeks, squeezing them like she wanted to do to her tits. Blue’s pert butt was a suitable replacement, if a little too small for Lily’s liking. Blue happily moaned, sliding down further, fully on her knees and pressing her pussy against Lily’s body, leaving a trail of lust up and down her abdomen with every slow stroke of her tits.

Not to be one-upped, Brie arced Lily’s shaft toward herself, and opened her mouth wide, popping that massive crown past her lips in time with her own strokes, giving the futanari loli a taste of her paizuri blowjob. She struggled to wrap her mouth around that bulbous head, her missing teeth a benefit as they meant fewer places to accidentally scrape Lily’s crown, but soon enough, she had gotten the hang out it, stuffing most of that bulging bellend into her eager mouth, Lily’s excess of pre proving too much to swallow as it spilled out past her lips and onto her tits, lubricating them more and more with sloppy, slick girl goo.

Lily whimpered sadly as Blue’s ass slipped just out of reach as the Milkmaid pulled herself upright, her tits squishing against Brie’s. “Let me have some, too, sis,” Blue said, slipping her tongue beneath Lily’s thick foreskin and lapping the top of Lily’s tip, before sliding upward, her tongue dueling with Brie’s for ownership of Lily’s leaky cumslit. “Mmph…” The girls ground their lips against each other, that spurting mushroom between their silky lips, painting their faces with her holy preseed as they finally kissed, bobbing up and down in time, their nipples catching on their opposites as they hugged each other tight with two feet of underage breeder between their collective cleavage.

Up and down, they bounced, sending Lily into titty heaven as all the micro-orgasms and precum she had been ejaculating were finally pushed aside for a more deep, primal sensation, her massive balls tensing up and filling with incredible power. Lily had only felt a sensation like this one in her life before – the night she was chosen to become the next Holy Seed-Bearer. Even Brie and Blue were feeling it, their squats growing rougher as the pleasure started to overwhelm them, occasionally stopping to fondle their hypersensitive chests before stroking again and again. Strands of girlcum drooled out their smooth slits, the warm fluid pooling on Lily’s mons and balls, coaxing her closer and closer still to her sacred ejaculation.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna…!” Lily gasped, thrusting her hips up into their titties as she felt orgasmic power radiating through her body. “I’m cumming!” she said, moaning like a whore in heat as her cock swelled one final time, before a thick stream of seething semen spurted out her slit, sparkling in the sunlight as it rained down on their bodies. It kept cumming and cumming, the flow seemingly endless as the Milkmaids joined her in spontaneous orgasm, their sweet squirt spraying from their pussies, dripping down onto her. They tried, desperately, to wrap their lips around that cumming cock, but achieving it would be akin to having a drink from a firehose. But most importantly, rivulets of white ran down their tits, and a saccharine scent filled the air as droplets of their milk rained down onto her, mixing with her sweat and their squirt. The Milkmaids pulled back for just a moment, their nipples engorged and leaking milk, spraying it every which way.

“Sis!” Brie said with an erotic gasp, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Blue’s shoulders, pulling her sister in for a kiss as Lily’s endless nut pounded against the underside of their chins, the flavor of their sister mixed with the taste of Lily’s salty sperm. “You’re milky again!” she said, grinning that not-so-toothy grin. Blue said nothing, looking down at her bosom with a tiny little smile on her face, her forearms squishing her tits together again, making the spray of milk just a little harder with the added pressure.

“I’m glad…” Blue quietly said. “Although…” Brie squeezed her own tits, hosing the underside of Lily’s cock with warm mother’s milk, the futanari’s orgasm finally beginning to subside. “Yeah, sis. It’s not quite the same as before. It’s not as much,” she said with a frown. “I… I know how to fix that,” Lily said, her post-orgasmic cock still throbbing, pumping out the remaining load sitting stagnant in her cumvein. “As… as the Holy Seed-Bearer,” she paused, gasping for air. Her intense cumshot had knocked the wind from her. “It’s… my duty to make sure that every girl is with child. So… so I’m going to put my holy cock… inside of you both,” she said, chewing on her lower lip as both Brie and Blue’s milky hands slid down, reflexively, instinctively hovering over their fit tummies, their fertile wombs laying within.

Blue’s pale face rapidly tinged deep red. “Is… is that how babies are made?!” Brie had a confident smirk on her face, but her body language revealed her anxiety, pressing her thighs together. “Y-yeah! The Seed-Bearer puts her thing inside your hole and makes a baby!” She said, puffing out her chest as if she too hadn’t just learned the truth moments earlier. “But…” she wiggled her hips nervously, squeezing her thighs closer and closer together, shrinking that little gap of factory air below her slit. “Will… will it fit inside?” Brie pressed her abs against Lily’s half-hard cock, half her length nearly reaching up to Brie’s cleavage as Blue leaned in for a closer look. “I don’t think so, sister…”

“It will fit!” Lily spat. “The Goddess provides. It will fit.” She sat up, feeling a bit woozy from her sudden head rush, before pulling herself up onto her feet, her cock bobbing up and down and her balls hanging low, visibly plumping up with every passing moment with more of her blessed baby batter. Blue blushed, but then quickly nodded. “…okay!” She sat on the edge of the patio and laid on her back, the sudden motion nearly making her tits wallop her face as she slowly spread her legs wide, presenting her tight, virginal pussy, shining as the afternoon sunlight reflected off of the copious girlcum she had been leaking all day. Slowly, Lily stepped forward, her cock swollen back to full erection as she ground the tip against those plump pussy lips, up and down, making the Milkmaid moan with foreign pleasure.

“Ohhh!” Blue gasped, shuddering and grabbing her tits with both hands, fondling her massive pillows as her nipples spritzed milk. “It feels so good, sister! Lily’s cock makes me feel something special inside…” She moaned again, her eyelids fluttering as Lily sharply thrust, stretching Blue’s virgin fuckhole a little wider. She felt so full already, even though her cunt had taken only the first half-inch of Lily’s twenty-four fat ones. “Please, aren’t you going to join us?”

Brie’s face was torn between a grimace of terror and pleasure. Surely Lily’s penis would rip her in half… but her cock, with its thick foreskin, throbbing cock, veiny shaft, and her heavy, churning nuts… just thinking about Lily’s sacred tool lit a fire deep inside the ten-year-old Milkmaid’s fertile preteen womb. She wanted to breed, not just to get milkier, but to feel the pleasure that her sister felt as Lily inched her tip all the way in, watching the spittle fly from Blue’s lips as she moaned in pleasure. If something could make her sister, so prim and proper even in the worst of times, groan like a sloppy slut, then…

Brie straddled Blue and practically fall on top of her, their tits squishing together as Brie hooked the crook of her knees into Blue’s, their legs entangling and spread wider and wider as Brie’s pussy rested just above Blue’s. “…do it to me too, Lily…” the bold sister shyly said, wiggling her ass up at the futanari, who reached down and groped Brie’s plump rump with gusto as she inched deeper still into Blue’s fuckhole. “I will, Brie,” Lily said, gasping as her cocktip pressed against the rubbery walls of Blue’s cervix, the girl’s sticky virginal cunt suddenly cumming hard around Lily’s length, a warm spray of squirt splashing against her mons as Blue wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed her deeply, moaning sweet nothings into Brie’s mouth.

Blue’s cunt gripped tight to Lily’s shaft as she slowly pulled out, all the way, her pussy spasming around nothing as her cock twitched, a foot of holy dick dripping with Milkmaid pussyjuice. She slid her exposed crown up to kiss Brie’s virgin hole, the girl stiffening as her vagina slowly spread wide to accommodate Lily’s girth. Lily leaned down atop Brie’s back and whispered, “The Goddess provides, Sister Brie,” before sliding her length in all the way in one harsh thrust, the feeling of getting her womb smashed by a giant lolicock being her first ever sensation of sex, and one she would never forget. Lily could feel Brie’s pulse through her pussy, her heart beating a mile a minute. She was panting like a bitch in heat, her tongue lolling out her mouth and getting teased by her sister pressing her own tongue against it in an erotic sort of kiss, Brie’s sweet spit dribbling down into her sister’s eager mouth. Lily swayed her hips, stirring up Brie’s insides and making her squeak with pleasure before pulling out just as abruptly, slamming back in to Blue’s cunt, the bottom girl’s orgasm still making her pussy tighten up. She kept up this pattern, swapping Milkmaids with each thrust in, savoring the differences between their pussies. Blue’s pussy was tighter, but Brie’s had a stronger grip, sometimes feeling like she was stroking Lily’s cock with her pussy muscles alone. It too much more for Brie to orgasm, while Blue came and came again with each stroke, her orgasms always accompanied by prodigious squirts of femcum, marking Lily with her scent. And, of course, Blue was a quiet little girl, letting loose polite little gasps of pleasure, while Brie was a foulmouthed bitch and only got moreso as time passed.

“ **FUUUCK!** ” she screamed as her belly bulged, only silenced by her sister tonguefucking her throat with another deep, passionate kiss. The sun was beginning to set as the pile of naked preteens showed no signs of slowing down. Lily was dripping in sweat, and squirt from the hips down, while Brie and Blue laid in a sweet puddle of their own milk, their sensitive nipples leaking like sieves the entire time. Lily’s fingers dug harder into Brie’s ass, worsening the ruby-red marks she had already left there as she pounded hard against Brie’s cervix, wanting desperately to hilt her fuckmeat inside both of the eager girls. “I wanna cum, I wanna cum, I wanna cummm,” Brie grunted, her words devolving into unintelligible begging and pleading for climax. Lily swapped back to Blue, pounding her harder and harder, until she finally lurched forward, her tip smashing against the back of Blue’s fertile babymaker. Her cervix tightened around her shaft, and Lily could swear it felt like her womb was sucking her off from the inside. Her thrusts grew short and sharp, and there was no denying it anymore: Lily was going to cum.

She gave Blue no notice besides a guttural gasp as cum flowed up from her refilled testes, stretching her cumvein to its limits as her load was pumped up the two feet of divine shaft and erupting in Blue’s uterus, one load more than enough to saturate her womb, with plenty more on the way. Her flat belly began to bloat up with every load Lily pumped into her, and as it pressed against Brie’s tummy, she begged for it as well.

“Cum inside me! Cum! Cum! Make me a mommy, Lily! Please! I need this!” she wailed, as Lily wrenched herself out of Blue’s pussy and into Brie’s, pressing her tip against her still-closed cervix, thrusting and pounding harder than ever to make sure she could seed Brie’s fertile fields directly. The excess of her emission flowed out as Brie’s pussy runneth over, thick streams of musky cum pooling below them only to abruptly cease as Lily finally forced her tip into Brie’s womb. “ **FUUUCK!** ” Brie screamed. “I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! MAKE ME A MOMMY! MAKE MY TUMMY BIG WITH YOUR BABY!”

Brie’s cunt milked her hard, stroking upward to coax more cum into her greedy hole, and Lily had to tear her cock out of the vice grip of her womb in order to give Blue a little more cream in her pastry. Except… she missed, her cock sliding between the sweat-slicked bodies of the cumstuffed Milkmaids, squishing between their bloated bellies and trapping her tip in the center of their cleavage. The girls were happy to bounce up and down along that shaft, their soft tummies and plump tits worshiping every inch of Lily’s Goddess-cock as milk and cum spilled everywhere, covering every inch of their bodies with white. The three of them were so caught up in the heat of their collective orgasm, they didn’t even realize they had an audience, standing in the doorway.

“Whew, Chocolate, looks like our girls done good, yeah?” Colby said, twisting the wheat around in her lips as she leisurely fondled her tits, adding her drips of milk to the ever-increasing pool of sticky liquid. “Hey, Cream, leave some for the rest of us, y’hear? It’s been ten years since I’ve been dicked down and I don’t want my little sluts takin’ all the good stuff ‘fore me.”

Luna happily watched in silence, a satisfied smile on her face as Lily claimed the sacred milkmaids for herself. Soon, she knew, she would be able to feel that same pleasure too, with her ward, her love, Sister Lillian.

The girls went at it for quite a while more, until, finally, Lily was spent. She pulled her soft cock out from between the two bloated bellies, sliding against their cummy cunnies for one last shiver of pleasure before collapsing back into Luna’s arms, the dark-skinned sorceress laying a loving upside-down kiss against Lily’s forehead. “You did so well, Sister. I’m so proud of you.” Brie rolled off of Blue, and both of them jumped to their feet as Colby teasingly kicked them. “C’mon, girls, get up! Mama wants to see how her gals are doin’.”

Both Brie and Blue stood in a wide stance, their hands at their sides, having clearly done this many times before. Thick rivers of cum drooled out of Blue’s distended slit, while it seemed Brie’s womb did a better job of keeping its precious cargo inside, not that she didn’t also have little streams of semen running down the insides of her thighs. Their bellies were plump and bulbous, looking nearly like a third tit in terms of roundness – bigger, even, then the Milkmaid’s mighty mounds, with both young ladies looking well into their third trimester in terms of cum-babies. But most importantly of all, their tits seemed to be even perkier than before, and all four sets of preteen tits were spraying milk like there was no tomorrow. Colby looked quiet pleased with the results. “Girls,” she said, beaming. “Milk’s back on the menu!” Brie and Blue both jumped up, tits raining milk all over their mother as they celebrated. “I’ll get you hooked up to the milkers in a bit, though,” she said, turning to face an exhausted Lily and licking her lips. “Mama needs to give you gals a baby sister, first.”

Lily arched her neck up toward Luna with silently pleading eyes. “The Goddess provides, Sister Lily,” Luna said, matter-of-factly.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
